


The Bargain That I Make To You

by Mizyuuki256



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizyuuki256/pseuds/Mizyuuki256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I started singing myself and I decided to write it down and give it to a character.</p><p>Basically, Fantine didn't leave Cosette with the Thanadiers, but with her friend, who is not so willing to let Cosette go off with a strange man she's never heard of.</p><p>This is her part of the waltz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain That I Make To You

One thing more  
One small doubt  
There are traitorous people about

No offence  
Please reflect  
Men's intentions aren't always correct

Cossette's all  
That I've got  
I regret sticking her with this lot

There are things  
In this world  
I refuse to let them hurt this girl

Monsieur please  
Don't make me beg  
Promise me that you mean what you've said

If don't  
I ask you leave  
More cruel words are not what she now needs

If you do  
All I ask  
Is a simple and easily done task

Love her just  
As I do  
That's the bargin that I make to you


End file.
